House of the Unwanted
by Jaderill
Summary: Does anyone else seem to notice that there is a character that dissapears in OoT? This is her story of the unneeded, of the forgotten and the unwanted. Better description inside
1. No Longer Wanted

Let's get this outta the way now. I do not own Zelda. If I did, I would probably speak Japanese and live around Tokyo. But I don't. So there.

**IMPORTANT READ THIS!**

Hoy everyone! This is my first fanfic but I've been writing stories since I was four, so it should be pretty decent. Anyway, let me introduce myself:

I am Jaderill. This is the name of one of the characters in my book so no stealing! I'm Dark Elven Warrior's older sister, so if you see one of her stories up there, please read it.

This first story is about something that I don't think anyone else has noticed in Ocarina of Time. And if they have, they've never written about it. (It takes place about six years after Link was sent back in time) (P.S. See the bottom for how to pronounce the fairy's name.)

_When you talk to Saria after she is awakened as a sage, her fairy disappears. Navi can follow you to the Chamber of the Sages, so why not hers? And every time you see her after that, like in the end of the when she's on the mountain with all of the other sages, she has no fairy there either. It's almost like she doesn't want to be with her fairy anymore. Like she's disowned it. So this story, while still involving Link and our favorite forest sage will be for the most part about a character that I feel is forgotten. _

_This story is for anyone who has ever felt unneeded or unwanted. This story is for the forgotten. But it's also for the hopeful. So please, if you are one of these people, never give up hope. It always exists. All you need to do is look hard enough._

The warm wind blew across the fields of Hyrule and into the forest, bringing the scent of honeysuckle along. It caressed the soft green leaves of the trees, filling the Sacred Forest Meadow with the sound of their laughter. Shadows danced upon the forest floor in a tranquil ballet as fireflies celebrated the coming of twilight by dancing upon the breeze in a midsummer's waltz. Yet despite the peaceful scene, all was not well. Inside the forest temple, a small, glowing green figure darted from one hallway to another. Her bright green eyes were wide with fear and panic, searching every corridor and dark corner for a sign of life.

"Saria!" she called, panic gripping her throat, "Saria! Where are you! Saria!" The blonde haired fairy darted back into the main room of the temple. She had reason to worry. Saria had been gone since before dawn. The poor fairy had been searching all day, and with nighttime approaching it would be almost impossible to find her. And night was when the monsters came out. "Saria!" she called again, tears beginning to prickle on the edges of her eyes.

Hoping that Saria may have gone back to her house, the fairy flew out of the temple and into the meadow for the third time that day. She had almost reached the exit when something glowed from behind her. Whirling around, the fairy could see beyond her own green glow another green light that shot from the sky and connected with the large stone platform in the center of the meadow. The medallion of the forest sage was ablaze with a bright light. Looking up at the darkening sky, the fairy could see the form of a tiny, green haired Kokiri girl floating downward within the stream of light. She continued her slow decent until her green boots connected with the platform.

Once the glow had subsided, Saria, the Sage of the Forest opened her sage colored eyes and surveyed her surroundings. "I didn't realize how late it had gotten…" she said aloud. She took several steps off of the platform and into the grass. Her fairy floated just out of her line of sight, tears of relief brimming in her eyes.

Beating her exhausted wings, the young fairy flew into her little Kokiri. "Saria! Where have you been! Why didn't you tell me where you were going! Wha-"

"Lyf!" Saria yelped as her fairy clutched painfully to the side of her head, "I'm alright. Stop worrying about me." Lyf pried herself from Saria's hair and stared into the eyes of her Kokiri child.

"Where were you? I was worried sick, I've been searching for you all day."

Saria blinked in confusion. "I didn't tell you where I was going? I said that I had a meeting with the other sages. Zelda was worried that the seal on Gannondorf was weakening so she had us reinforce it."

Lyf frowned at her. "Why didn't you take me with you? You never take me there."

"I can't do that, Lyf. It wouldn't be proper to bring my fairy to a meeting of sages." Saria stated rater plainly. She began to walk to the exit of the meadow, expecting her fairy to follow her as she always did. But this time Lyf was protesting.

"Why not? Link takes Navi with him, why can't you take me?" Lyf continued to float in her spot refusing to move unless Saria answered her. It seemed that Saria couldn't answer for a few moments, but then she seemed to find an answer.

"Because…Link is the Hero of Time. He needs Navi to help him see things beyond his eye's reach and target monsters. I'm a sage so I really don't need a fairy there to help me do my job." She looked at her fairy. Lyf's wings were drooping some, her eyes pointed towards the ground. Saria sensing her sudden drop into depression walked forward and brought her hand up so that Lyf was sitting in it. "Besides," she said in a happier tone, "it'd make all the other sages jealous." Lyf's mood picked up some at this comment. "Sorry I forgot to tell ya' Lyf, I'll remember next time."

Lyf nodded and followed Saria out of the meadow but she felt a small sense of doubt in Saria's last promise. It had been happening gradually over the past few years. Saria would forget to tell her where she was going or when it was a sage matter. She could understand if it were an emergency. After all it was the sages' job to keep peace and order to Hyrule. But it seemed that as of late Saria was avoiding her. Needless to say it worried her.

After several uneventful shortcuts and one wrong turn, Saria and Lyf found themselves standing on top of a hill, overlooking Kokiri Village. Night had fallen and there were only a few children left playing in the town. Those who had remained knew it was probably wise to turn in for the night, but a game of fairy tag was too tempting for them to resist. Leea, one of the twins, asked Saria if she wished to play, but she turned the offer down saying that she had been up almost all day.

Lyf fluttered into the house after Saria and settled on the windowsill as her Kokiri friend busied herself with dinner. Looking out on the village Lyf saw as the other fairies floated about the nighttime sky, helping to light the way for their friends. Lyf frowned slightly. Kokiri were given the gift of eternal youth. They would always be children in body and spirit. That is why they all had fairy partners. There were no adults in Kokiri Forest. The only grown-up figure that they had was the Great Deku Tree. But he was unable to move around the forest and protect the children as they spent their days playing amongst the wooded land. To help watch over the children, each Kokiri was given a fairy partner to act as their teachers, guides and, at time, their voice of reason.

But Saria wasn't like the other Kokiri. She was a sage, one whose wisdom was far beyond her years. _She still needs me though_, Lyf thought as she rested her head on her knees. The green eyed fairy continued to stare out of the window until her thoughts were interrupted by Saria.

"Are you hungry? I have your favorite bread," Saria chirped as she sat next to her companion. Lyf nodded and tore a small piece of the bread off. They didn't talk much throughout the meal, but rather stared at the other children as their numbers slowly began to dwindle. Soon none were left and Saria slipped off of the sill and into her bed. "G'night Lyf." Saria yawned as she covered herself up. Lyf yawned and snuggled into her matchbox that Saria had given her. It was a perfect fit for the small fairy. She then covered herself up with a strip of cloth and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The next day Saria was still there when Lyf woke up. She had half expected her to not be there so anyone can imagine her delight when she found the Kokiri still fast asleep. Maybe Saria would keep her promise. Overjoyed, Lyf zipped around their house, humming as she pulled loaves of bread out of the cupboard to prepare breakfast. When Saria finally opened her eyes, she found that Lyf had finished making breakfast for her and was waiting with a long list of things they could do that day. Saria smiled her friend's enthusiasm and hopped out of bed to get ready for the day ahead.

The next few days were like this. Saria didn't go much of anywhere. She would spend hours with her fairy talking about the forest and the outside world. Lyf loved it when she did that. She had always found the outside world fascinating. After all, she had never really left the forest. Saria had never had much of a reason to take her on trips. But what she had heard about it made her pine for it. Lyf could hardly imagine anything as big as Lake Hylia or the castle.

Yet out of all the wonders that she had heard of from Saria and her friends Link and Navi, the one thing she wanted to see most was the field. One vast plain that stretched onward like an ocean of earth was simply unimaginable to someone that had lived their entire life surrounded by trees. But Saria made it sound wonderful. She couldn't wait for the day that she would see it with her friend.

Several incidents came up the next week that Saria had to deal with, but she was able to leave a note for Lyf. None of the meetings lasted very long however and Lyf was able to spend most of the day with Saria. She was thankful for the notes that the Kokiri left behind. Whenever she did that Lyf felt like she didn't have to feel worried for her Kokiri, and for this she was truly grateful.

Then came the day that she woke up to find Saria gone, and no note. For the first few minutes she was fine. "It's okay Lyf. It's the first time she's forgotten; maybe it was an emergency or something like that," she said aloud to calm herself. But several hours later she decided it might be time to search for Saria. Flying from one end of the Village to another, she questioned nearly every fairy she came in contact with if they had seen her. None had. Lyf was able to stay calm for a few more hours. After all, the last time that she had freaked out Saria had gotten irritated with her. She didn't want that to happen. They had both been on such good terms lately. She didn't want to fight with her friend.

Lyf convinced herself to wait at the Sacred Forest Meadow until Saria returned. So she sat there. Another hour ticked away with the sun slowly sinking in the sky. It was horrible. She felt like she time had slowed down and begun to move backwards. The sands of the hourglass had seemingly ceased all movement, some grains even deciding to mock her by jumping back into the top of the glass. It was painful for her to worry like this and she knew it wasn't good for her but she was so…scared.

For years Lyf had had nightmares about Saria being hurt in the outside world and not being able to do anything to protect her. Her dreams had been plagued by images of Saria being killed by the King of Evil while attempting to stop him from destroying Hyrule. These things scared her to death. She had been with Saria for as long as she could remember. If anything ever happened to her she didn't know what she would do.

At last Lyf looked up at the sky. Night. It had fallen at last and still, no Saria. The fairy bit her lower lip in fear. What if something had happened to her? Could she have gotten hurt? Was she lost somewhere in Hyrule? _That's stupid_, she thought, _if Saria were lost she could simply warp back her. Something must have happened. Surely she would contact me if she were going to stay all night._

The passing of another hour didn't help Lyf calm down. At last she stood up and went back to find her. Her flying started out slow and steady, but soon grew in pace. Within a few minuets she was flying blindly through the forest, wings beating at her side. When she reached a dead end she would turn sharply, her feet kicking off the nearest hard surface, fairy dust splattering on whatever she had used.

"Please Saria, please don't be hurt," she pleaded. Lyf felt panicky again. She knew she had to keep calm and yet she couldn't. Lyf finally collapsed on a branch. Her wings screamed at her to stop and refused to beat again until she had rested. "She's still in the outside world," she gasped between breaths, "She's still out there and I have to find her." She tried standing but her legs refused to let her do so. She had kicked against rocks and trees for half the night and all she had succeeded in doing was stubbing her toe and exhausting herself.

Taking this opportunity to see where she was, Lyf raised her head up and scanned the forest. It looked so different at night. Then she spotted it; an old tree that twisted upward toward the sky with a notch at the center that very much resembled the face of the Great Deku Tree. Lyf turned around and flew down one of the paths. _I haven't checked here yet!_ She thought joyfully.

Her wings were so exhausted though that she had to land on the ground and walk on foot for part of the way. When she reached the opening she paused. In the center was a deep pool of sparkling clear water surrounded by trees and soft grass. It was one of her favorite spots, second only to the meadow. But there was something different that night. A large and brilliant horse stood near the pool, drinking its fresh water. It lifted its head and shook a silvery white mane that contrasted beautifully against its deep red coat. Lyf recognized this horse. This was Epona, Link's horse! Her eyes caught sight of that very person, boots off and bare feet resting in the cool liquid. He lifted his blond head towards the sky, catching the light of the moon in his cerulean eyes.

And sitting next to him was Saria.

She too had had her shoes off, bare feet dangling in the water and was looking towards the moon with him. Lyf stood still for a moment. Why hadn't she come home right away? Didn't she know she was worried for her? It was nearly midnight for Nayru's sake! Before she could even think of the right thing to yell at Saria the small Kokiri looked over at Link and grinned.

"Thank you again Link for bringing me home. I didn't feel like teleporting here."

"No problem Saria," he said grinning back at her, "but why didn't you?"

Saria looked at her feet and sighed, "I was afraid that I would run into Lyf when I got back. Chances are she'd kill me for leaving and not telling her."

"I suppose she would…" Link responded, "Why didn't you come back and explain to her that it was an emergency? I mean, she'd understand. You could have brought her to tea with all of us after the problem was solved. After all, you never bring her anywhere with you."

Saria was quiet for a long time before she finally spoke. The words that came from her mouth brought tears to Lyf's eyes and forced the fairy to stand in stunned and miserable silence. "She's an embarrassment."

Link looked at Saria with shocked eyes for a moment as the sage stared at her reflection. Navi, who had been resting on Link's cap sat up and looked at Saria with an unbelieving expression. "You don't mean that, do you Saria?" the blue fairy whispered, as if she were afraid of Lyf, who she believed to be a good mile away, overhearing.

Saria nodded in response. "You don't understand. Link, you need Navi to help you fight. My fairy is there to guard me. I'm a sage. I can guard myself. I may look like I'm ten but I have the maturity of someone far older. And yet…some of the other sages still treat me like a child just because I look like one. If I started bringing an overprotective fairy that scolds you like a little kid every time you're late getting home then I'd be proving them right. While everyone else is growing up I'm staying the same. They need to stop treating me like they did six years ago and start treating me like they treat you and Zelda. And Lyf does too." Saria came close to shouting the last part of her confession.

Link and Navi looked on at her in numb shock. "I…I never knew you felt that way Saria…I'm sorry," he whispered. Saria shook her head drew her knees toward her chest.

"It's alright. But…can we stay here a little longer? I don't feel like going back home right now. Lyf would probably just give me another lecture. And I _really _don't want another one of those."

Link looked like he was about to say something but closed his mouth and nodded. "Sure Saria." Saria leaned back and looked at the sky with Link and Navi. The corner of a small head peeked out from behind the clumps of grass, eyes brimming with tears. When she was sure they weren't going to look in her direction, Lyf took off. She flew through the dark night and to the meadow. Her wings were numb to the pain, for a new and greater ache had taken over. As Lyf sank down on the stump that she and Saria had spent so many hours on, a tear escaped her eye. Another tear soon followed and within seconds she had curled up on its wooden surface, crying. She had heard the horrible truth.

She was unwanted.

Okay everyone! That's where I'm stopping it for now. So here are some notes.

Lyf's name is pronounced L_ee_f (Like leaf, on a tree yeah…)

Don't get too attached to that name, it'll change later on (hint hint)

For Gunslinger Girl fans, in future chapters there will be a concept related to that. I do hope you like it. I've told DEW about it and she thought it was really cool. So just bare with me and I promise the story will take off soon. (Lots of action and confused emotions)

I'm really sorry if I take a couple of weeks to get the next chapter up, I have a job cleaning my school so I'm usually over there, but I will try very hard to get the next one up soon.

Review please.

Thanks,

Jaderill


	2. Clipped Wings

Okay…super sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I was drafted into a play. Yes your read that right drafted. Things like that happen all the time at my school; I just didn't realize that they could get you even in summer. I was Hannah in the Night of the Iguana by Tennessee Williams. God I hated that play. But as soon as it was over I had to help make up for all the work I've been missing with my mom. (We work together cleaning my school) But now everything's better!

blondie91: Aww thanks!

Greki: Yeah, I wanted something original and it worked.

moonkid3734: You liked it? - I'm soooooooo happy.

Super Davis: Wow! That was a really nice review, Thanks O' Bunch!

E1pnvn: 00 You are one of the nicest people I have ever gotten a review from. - Thanks! I'm so happy you liked. I feel really sorry for Lyf in this chapter. You should too.

And DEW: You can just tell me what you think of it at home. We share a room for Lyf's sake.

Now…Onward!

_SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS_

Dawn had long since come and gone but Lyf was still sitting on the same stump. Saria's spiteful words echoed inside of her head. She had always felt that it was her job to protect Saria and thought that she had been doing a good job. Saria's complaints about lectures and nagging were something that every Kokiri had done at some point. In fact, Mido told his fairy that he was a bossy know-it-all at least twice a week but he never hated having him around. He simply said those things to look cool, and his fairy knew it.

But the words that the forest sage had spoken last night, they were real. There was feeling and truth behind her words. She really didn't need someone telling her what to do anymore. She never really did. Lyf's hand curled into a tiny fist. She had spent all night weeping over Saria's true feelings but now her sorrow was changing into rage towards her friend. Why hadn't she told her that she felt that way about having a fairy? And why did she have to embarrass her by telling Link how much of a pain she was?

"Saria…" she whispered. One last tear streamed down the side of her face. It left a wet trail of sorrow on her cheek and then fell, glittering in the dim sunlight before adding to her damp skirt. A sound emitting from the entrance of the meadow caught Lyf's attention. A figure stood at the entrance, looking from side to side, emerald hair shimmering in the glow of morning.

"Lyf, are you here?" Saria called. Lyf had ducked down around the side of the stump. She couldn't bear to look at Saria, not now. Saria began to walk towards the stump, her footsteps brushing the few remaining droplets of dew from the grass. Panic began to creep into Lyf's chest. If Saria found her, she didn't know what she would say. _Should I shout, cry? What? I don't know if I should be angry or sad._

Saria was no more than a few steps away when Lyf knew she was going to be discovered. Acting on an impulse, Lyf beat her sore wings against her body and took of towards the temple. Saria's surprised cry was drowned out by the rush of air that Lyf felt as she plummeted into the doorway.

Flying into the large center room Lyf collapsed on the top of the elevator. It was all she could do to get her wings to work. Fairies weren't meant to fly for long extended periods as she had done last night. Even Navi would take refuge from her long flights in Link's hat after a mere few hundred feet. But Lyf had gone most of last night without resting. However, the sound of an opening door pushed her to put her wings in motion again and fly into the twisting hallways of the Forest Temple.

By the time she had reached the outdoor room her wings were screaming for her to stop. She gave in to their protests and practically fell out of the air and hit the edge of the dark well. The water had been refilled once Ganondorph had been sealed away. All of the evil inhabitants had left the temple as well, except for the occasional deku baba. The Poe Sister had remained also. They were as much part of the temple as the twisted hall and elevator.

Lyf looked into the water. It was clear, but dark and reflected everything like a mirror. Like some dark sheet, it was unmoving and seemed like it would swallow anything that broke its unnaturally smooth surface. She sat there, her throbbing wings hanging loosely at her sides. Hugging her knees top her chest, Lyf gazed forward at the stone walls, wishing with all of her might that she could become part of them. Walls didn't feel, and right now she felt that not feeling anything at all was better than the sorrow and rage that was swelling inside of her.

Suddenly, the door opened and Saria walked in. her hair was messed up and small beads of sweat had begun to form on her face. Breathing heavily, Saria walked into the outdoor room, the hot summer sun beating down on her. She spotted Lyf almost as soon as she had walked out of the doorway. Looking relieved and irritated, she strode forward and stopped directly in front of Lyf, arms akimbo.

"Well?" she asked, her voice irritated and unsteady.

"Well what?"

"Why did you run from me and where were you last night?" Saria nearly shouted, "I came home late and you weren't there. Why?"

Lyf stood up from her sitting position and glared at Saria. "I…I was out looking for you," the fairy said in a low voice, "I was out looking for _you_."

Saria looked shocked and then angry. "Why! It's not like I need you to watch over me wherever I go. I had an emergency meeting with the others, that's why I couldn't tell you where I was leaving. You need to learn to leave me alone once in awhile Lyf!"

Lyf's wings felt numb as she shot up to Saria's eye level, eyes blazing. All her sorrows were gone; fury was all that she could feel right now. "You couldn't wake me up to tell me where you were going!" she shouted, "Was it too much to ask for five seconds of your time? It must have taken you all day to do whatever you were doing, right? That's why you were gone all day. Or did you stop to have tea?"

Saria gasped at Lyf. Some how Lyf had found out what she had done that day. "How did you-"

Before she could finish Lyf cut her off. "I bet it was a lot of fun! But you were too busy to call me, to tell me where you were and what you were doing. Or was it that you didn't want me there? I must be a really big embarrassment to you Saria why else would you want me to stay at home anytime you have to go somewhere!"

"Can you blame me!" Saria shouted back. Her face was red and tears had begun to well up in her eyes. She looked very much as Lyf did right now. "You treat me like I'm still a little girl!"

"You Are Saria! You-"

"No! I'm not Lyf. I may look like a child and I may be a Kokiri but I'm a sage. I have a grown up spirit and mind. And just because you still believe that I'm a child doesn't mean I am one!"

Lyf's wings grew weak for a moment but she ignored it. The heated argument had grown into a fierce battle between the two. But more was at stake than either of them knew. Anger bubbled in her throat as Lyf shouted at the Forest Sage once more. "You are still a child! You think that you're all grown up but you still act like a small, inconsiderate child!" Saria turned on her heels and began walking towards the exiting door. "Don't you leave yet, Saria! Come back here!"

Tears fell from Saria's eyes as she turned to face her guardian fairy. With every ounce of seriousness in her voice she half spoke, half whispered to Lyf, "I don't need you to watch over me anymore. Just go away and don't come back." Then the Kokiri girl turned and left the temple.

Lyf watched the door that Saria had slammed only moments before. Her chest felt tight and pained as feeling began to return to her body after the numbing shock of Saria's words had left. She tried to move from her hovering spot to go after her friend, but something stopped her. Her wings felt pained and heavy again, but not the way that they had felt before. There was something wrong.

She attempted to force her wings to beat faster but she continued her dreadful descent. Lyf threw all of her might into several strong wing beats and for one second, one glorious second she felt herself lift higher into the air. But as soon as that relieving moment ended she was pulled down faster than before. As her tiny feet touched the stone ledge of the well a sudden weakness came over her.

Her legs buckled beneath her and sent her knees almost crashing into the stones. Her scraped knees ached terribly. Looking over at the well Lyf could see her bent wings. Her reflection seemed the same as it had before. And yet her wings didn't seem quite the same. They had always been transparent but now they were…too transparent. There was no other way too put it. They had lost their color, their vibrancy, even their shape seemed dull.

Lyf doubled over as an immense pain flowed over her body. Clutching her stomach she bent her head downward and shut her eyes tight against the stabbing jolts that racked her body. A silent prayer escaped her lips, begging for a release from the pain, from all of her pain. The horrible feeling began to ebb away. Opening her eyes, Lyf saw her knees. She had come crashing down onto them so hard that the skin had torn. Crimson liquid leaked from beneath her and rolled along the stony surface and into the cracks of the rocks.

Fear rose inside of Lyf. The poor fairy felt her insides churn at the sight of the blood. Her knees were not supposed to be bleeding. Fairies could hurt themselves like any other person. They could bruise themselves and break wings. Some had even managed to be killed. But they were not supposed to bleed. It was the gift that Nayru had given them. Like half angles, the sacred red liquid of life that coursed through their veins could not be spilled. The great fairies had given them a gift as well. Their wings gave them their eternal youth. But why were her wings failing her now? Why had Nayru's gift left her?

A sudden scream filled her sensitive ears. Lyf slapped her hands over them trying to block out the deafening cries only to find that they grew with each second. The horrid noise overcame her and Lyf found herself spiraling into darkness. She hadn't passed out but found that she was being pulled through something shadowy and thick. It was like being smothered in a sheet of darkness. Something was pushing on her from all sides. It was like a madman had her in his strangling grip, refusing to let precious air into her lungs.

When she thought she could no longer stand it, she was released from the death grip. Lyf felt a rush of cold air enter her lungs and then something cold and hard came up from beneath her. Opening one green eye, Lyf found herself standing on what looked like a sheet of glass. Once her head had stopped spinning she was able to take in her surroundings. For the second time that day Lyf felt her legs buckle, but this time in shock. All around her were what looked like waterfalls of black silky water. They fell past the glassy floor as if it did not exist and continued into nothingness. She had never felt so claustrophobic and exposed at the same time.

Lyf's large eyes scanned everything around her, looking for some way in which she could have shown up her but found only the black waterfalls and see through floor. In her mind she began calming her panic stricken self by assuring her that it was all a dream. That she had dreamed everything, the fall, the blood, her fight, even the harsh words Saria had said to Link the night before. It was all just some bad nightmare. Soon the poor fairy found herself repeating her name over and over in her head. She ceased all thought in an attempt to try again, but her name came again, slow and soft. Then it dawned on Lyf that it was not her racing and confused mind calling her name, but some other voice.

"Saria?" she whispered as she turned around. But what stood in front of her was not the kind smiling face of her friend but the regretful face of another fairy. Lyf had never seen anything like it before. She was tall, with the palest skin Lyf had ever been witness to. Her long black dress flowed over her bare feet, as if made of the silk like water behind her. Long tendrils of hair fell down her back. Her dark bangs fell into her sad grey eyes which gave off the most remorseful feeling. But the truly odd thing about her was her wings. They appeared to be made of spider webs that clung to five long ebony bones. How she could fly was far beyond Lyf. She even had a notion that this fairy couldn't fly unless by means of magic.

Lyf suddenly felt small and ugly. This sad but beautiful fairy was both frightening and powerful. To be honest Lyf had never spied someone so beautiful. And here she stood, her dress covered in dirt, her knees bloodied and her face streaked with tears.

The silence hung over them like a dark veil until at last it was broken by the dark fairy's voice. Like a glass shattering the silence, Lyf was yanked back from her criticizing thoughts and into this world of shadows.

"Lyf…" came her soft remorseful voice, "Lyf…what have you done?"

Lyf couldn't seem to find her voice for the next few moments and when she finally did it was impossible to raise it above a whisper. "N-nothing."

"Your Kokiri…she has asked you to leave."

It was then that Lyf knew who this fairy and what this place was. This was the Fountain of the Wingless. And this fairy was the Fairy of Sorrows. A creature that was created to pass judgment on the fairies that had failed their children and to carry out the sentence that she gave them. Lyf had always heard the story of this poor fairy and in her heart she had reserved a place of pity for her. According to the legends she had been created by the other great fairies to do carry the immense burden. She had never seen the sunlight or heard the whispers of the tree. The Fairy of Sorrows had spent her entire life in a world of shadows.

But now that Lyf was before her she did not feel pity but fear. What had she done? Her mind raced back to the fight to try and find what Saria might have said to put her here but her thoughts were interrupted once more.

"You failed your child. She doesn't need you any more. She wants you to leave…and never come back."

These words hit Lyf like a steel wall. The old rhyme, why had Saria gone against the words of the Great Deku Tree and betrayed her like this? "Sh-she didn't mean it! Saria was just angry, that's all. She doesn't really want me to go away…"

The Fairy of Sorrows bowed her head as if to say she was sorry. "Saria meant what she said. The Kokiri girl does not wish to see you or to have you watch over her any longer. I am sorry for her…and for you."

With a shuddering gasp Lyf felt some force take over her body, freezing her where she stood. And then something forced her to drop onto all fours. She tried to call out but her voice had left her too. The Fairy of Sorrows walked forward and spoke to Lyf. "For failing Saria you loose Nayru's gift to the fairies. And you will loose your greatest gift of all and be as an abandoned child in the world outside of the forest. She raised her long, pale hands and griped Lyf's delicate wings in her hands. With one fierce tug her wings ripped from her body. Gasping in pain and shock, Lyf watched as her wings were dropped in front of her, bent and broken. Where her wings had once been there were now deep jagged tears in her flesh. Blood poured fourth from the wounds, dripping down her shoulders and onto her shaking hands. She felt enough control come back to her to look up at the fairy standing before her.

"Now go, and may the goddesses have mercy upon you." With those final words Lyf felt her self sinking beneath the glassy floor and falling into oblivion, the old rhyme echoing in her head.

_The Elder told the children_

_That they should never_

_Mean for their guardians to leave_

_Else their wings be torn _

_And they'd be lost…forever._

_SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS_

Okay then. Once again I'm sorry for the long update. What did you think of this chapter? Here are some small things I'd like to say:

I don't want any flames about me being a Saria hater. Saria is in fact my favorite character in the game. She's usually kind and caring and she likes green. Who wouldn't like her? But I only needed her to do this for the plot development. Trust me, she'll regret it later.

Like I said before, Gunslinger girl thing is coming in later, then things get really interesting.

Wow…00 I don't have a third thing to say…weird…

Jaderill


	3. Fading Memories

O-Tay! Yea for being …sick? Yes being sick is one of the only reasons that you're getting this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but my headmaster hired me for some end of the summer cleaning and I was gone up to nine hours a day and when I got home my younger brother and sisters wanted to play so, there ya' go. I'm sorry if it's a little shorter than normal but I tried really hard. I'm not going to be updating very often because my school decided that it would be a good idea if they required that everyone take either a three hour drama class after school or do two sciences. (My school decided that I should do both drama and science because I'm special…life sucks) Any-WhoWho

blondie91: sorry it took so long to update, your reviews are always so nice. I really like them. And don't worry; I'll start bothering DEW to get her next chapter up soon.

Isaac's Girlfriend: Yes, that poor, poor fairy. But you haven't seen the worst of it.

Shadow Link50: Hmmm, **Angry Wingless Fairy Destroys Kokiri Village**. As far as headlines go I like that one. But she doesn't go on any rampage in this chapter.

Random-Modnar: Thanks for the good review. Yeah, it's pretty angsty through a lot of it but with an interesting twist.

Western Master 3: Glad to hear it -

Super Davis: I love your reviews. It really helps to look at them when I'm having low self esteem. Thanks. A whole bunch.

And to my two friends Chris and William, thanks for the reviews. But you guys can just e-mail me if you want to tell me what you think of it.

Okay, I might not be replying to all of these if I get a bunch in the next chapter but I will share my thoughts with a few of you.

Oh, and my mom believes that everyone is going to steal my story and somehow make millions off of it so…**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zelda, if I did I wouldn't have to share a room. But take out the Zelda and major Gunslinger stuff that's coming soon and I will own that basic story plot and the original characters, including Lyf (name and personality and wingless fairy part) **

Glad that's done with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was like freezing to death but never actually dying. That was how Lyf felt as she plummeted through the darkness. The creeping cold seeped into her bones and spread through her body. This numbing sensation lingered painfully in her chest as her head became lighter with every passing second in her rapid descent. She could not remember the last time she had seen the sun or felt its warmth on her skin. To her it was as if she had always lived in this dark and perpetual fall.

Then something appeared before her. It was a light. Lyf's eyes burned at the sight of it. How long had it been since she had fallen into this black world? A day? A month? An eternity could have passed without her realizing it. This eerie light called out to her and rushed towards her face. But for some reason, unknown even to herself, Lyf didn't want to enter this glow. There was something wrong with it; of course there was something wrong with this place too. But avoiding the light was beyond her control. Lyf had no power over her body or anything else around her for that matter.

The wingless fairy was blinded the moment she entered the glow. It forced her eyes shut and enveloped her entire body. But she continued to fall. Yet the same eerie feeling of freezing to death lingered. The light was worse than the darkness. In the darkness the cold feeling in her body had at least fit with the oblivion she had been living in, but here that feeling was displaced. She was supposed to be warm here and yet, she wasn't. Then suddenly, almost as soon as her descent into the light had begun, she hit something hard and cold. The glow around her subsided and became the darkness once more.

Her green eyes opened to see that it was night. Lyf was lying on something that was made of stone. She attempted to sit up and immediately regretted doing so. Every inch of her body ached. On her back, two deep tears bled and her knees looked as if they had been drug along some rocky surface. But the strangest thing was that she couldn't remember anything like that happening to her, nor how she had received the wounds on her back. Standing up, Lyf looked over her body. There was something wrong with what she saw. Lyf couldn't say what exactly but there was something unnatural about her body, something unfamiliar. And her surroundings weren't right either.

She was standing in a long and narrow alleyway. Doors and windows darkened by curtains lined the brick walls and stone street. Above the towering rooftops the moon shone brightly down on her. Its glow came down in small shafts of light, obscured by the smoke that was filtering from the chimneys. Broken glass shimmered in the moonlight, reflecting the light back at Lyf like a lantern. This wasn't right at all. Lyf felt that the towering rooftops should be trees, the smoke the whispering leaves in the nighttime breeze and the bits of glass needed to be fireflies. A forest. Was that where she had come from?

Lyf made her way down the alley, one hand on the wall for support. For some reason all she could remember was that she was from some forested place. Then the vision of a fairy garbed in black raced into her mind, entering crisp and clear. She could see the name of this fairy, she could see herself, but she was somehow different. The sharp memory faded almost as quickly as it had come. All Lyf could see when she tried to remember it was a faded and torn image.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember something beyond the fuzzy image. Lyf could see a girl dressed in a green, she was sitting on a stump playing something that looked like an ocarina. For a moment Lyf thought she knew the girl's name but like everything else in the image it slipped from her mind. The face of the girl and the song she was playing became distorted and fuzzy. But there were two feelings connected to this girl that stayed strong. They were feelings of guilt and betrayal. Had she hurt this girl somehow? What had happened to her?

Lyf didn't know much but she did know her name was and that she had hurt this girl in someway. And she had the strangest feeling that this girl had hurt her and that she had to find this girl. But where was she to look? Lyf had no idea where she was from, and she had recollection of what had caused her to be in this exhausted and injured state. Slowly she began to wander out of the alleyway and into the streets.

Lyf found herself wandering the streets well into the light of dawn. Navigating through the looming buildings was foreign to her, but she was discovering that many other things were just as strange to her. Everything from walking to simply the way she was able to look at the people who passed her by seemed peculiar. Lyf passed through a marketplace not long before noon. The people there were bustling about, all of them in a hurry to find the best bargain before another. Men and women hurried pass her without so much as a glance or word of greeting. The heat of midsummer began to affect her and so she sat upon the edge of a fountain and glanced at her reflection. But it didn't seem like it was her own. She looked at the young girl staring back at her. She couldn't have been more than twelve or thirteen. But that didn't seem right. She didn't feel like she was supposed to be a child. But then again, she didn't feel like she was supposed to be in a city either, and yet she was.

Several children ran past her, laughing as a young girl was dubbed the new "it." Lyf felt nostalgic watching the children around her. For a fleeting moment she was sure that another memory entered her mind's eye but it slipped away just as quickly as the others. But she was certain that she had seen several children and bright orbs partaking in the same game as these children. _Maybe it was my imagination_, she thought. But at this point Lyf couldn't be sure of the difference between imagination and memory for she had no real memories of her own, just distorted images.

Time passed quickly and Lyf found that the sun was beginning to set before she had gone left the market. The children and shoppers began to wander back home, none of them paying any attention to the lonely and lost girl sitting on the fountain edge. A mother passed by with two small children in tow. One pulled at his mother's hand and pointed at her basket. "Mom, I'm hungry. Can I have piece of bread?" The mother smiled warmly at her son and handed both him and his sister a slice. Again that nostalgic feeling overcame Lyf. She had in her head the fuzzy, distorted image of that same girl handing a small boy clad in green a loaf of bread. And with this memory came the painful reminder that she hadn't had anything to eat all day, if not longer.

Other questions invaded her troubled mind as her stomach groaned. How would she eat? She had no money, and she wasn't sure how to get any. And what about shelter, where would she sleep tonight? Would she be able to beg her way into someone's house? These problems and many others forced their way into her mind before she could stop them. In the end they could all be lumped together into one ultimate question: How was she going to survive?

Lyf couldn't exactly remember being with anyone before but she couldn't remember ever being alone either. The mother and her children turn a corner and disappear. Parents. Had she ever had any? She felt for a moment that she was going to cry. Her list of questions was getting larger and there were still no answers to any of them.

By the time Lyf had stood up there wasn't anyone left in the market. The nighttime sky was once again filling up with stars, their bright twinkle obscured by the wispy tendrils of smoke. She slowly made her way from building to building, wishing upon hope that something would spark a memory for her. As disturbing as these faded images were, Lyf felt that she couldn't go on without them. There was always a chance that one of them would be clear, or give her a better idea of where she came from.

The quiet of the night was interrupted with the sound of laughter and the deep singing voice of men. Lyf looked up to see a building whose windows were brighter than the others and full of lively men. She had never really heard that many deep voices singing together before and couldn't help but edge her way towards the entrance. She jumped slightly when the door opened and two men stumbled out, each one laughing his heart out. Lyf edged her way past them and inside the pub.

The inside of the pub was certainly warmer than it had been outside. But it was louder as well. Her sensitive ears told her to leave but something caught her eye. A man walked up to the counter and began talking to the bartender. He pointed to a bottle and asked for a glass, which a woman very quickly poured and slid over to him. But the thing that kept Lyf's attention was when he ordered a dish of food. The woman set it down in front of him, but instead of paying he merely said "put it on my tab."

For awhile Lyf watched as the man ate and drank. When he had finished he stood up and left. He hadn't paid for the food at all but the bartender and the woman didn't seem to care one bit. Summoning up her courage, Lyf walked forward to the counter and scrambled up the stool. She sat there in silence, not wanting to bother the woman as she took other orders. The bartender didn't appear to be doing anything in particular but she didn't want to bother him either. He was a tall gruff man whose face looked as if it had been forced into a permanent scowl.

After a long while the dark haired woman turned around and spied Lyf sitting in one of the oversized stools. Her head was bent low but her eyes were constantly looking up at her, silently pleading that she would be noticed. The woman walked forward and got eye level with Lyf. "Excuse me dear, do you need something?" she asked in a low, sweet voice. The green eyed girl nodded, her blonde hair falling into her face. "Do you want to tell me what it is?"

"Could I have some food?" Lyf whispered. She felt extremely nervous about being surrounded by so many loud and boisterous men.

"Do you have any money with you?" She asked her happy face turning into one concern for the young child.

Lyf looked uncertainly at the woman. "Put it on my tab?" Before the woman could say anything else the gruff bartender strode over to them and glared at the small girl in the stool before him.

"If ya' don' have any money," he snarled, "then I suggest you get out."

"But I," before Lyf could finish her sentence the man grabbed her around the arm and pulled her off the stool. Despite being behind the counter he was able to lead her around it and out the back door within seconds. Lyf tried pulling away from the man but his grip was firm and painful. With one strong thrust he had thrown her out of the pub and into the back alley.

"I don' have time fer little rupeeless kids to come beggin' at my doorstep, ya' hear? Now get and don' come back." With that he slammed the door. The light that had been streaming into her face earlier was cut off and she was left in darkness. Lyf felt like she was more lost and confused than ever. She felt as if more than the just light from the pub had been closed away from her. Lyf hadn't yet gotten up off the ground when the back door opened once more.

The dark haired woman from before slipped out and quickly spotted Lyf. She knelt down and handed her a small leather bag filled with green and blue rupees. "Take these," she whispered to her, "you need them more than I do." Without a second word the woman turned and walked back towards the pub, but found that something had caught the hem of her dress. Looking down she could see that it was Lyf holding onto it.

"Could you…could you tell me if there's a forest anywhere around here?" Lyf spoke. It was the first time she had spoken above a whisper to anyone since she had woken up and it seemed strange to her.

"There should be one or two about twenty miles east of here, but I don't suggest that you try to make the trip, there are many large fields and towns between here and there and each of them are filled with danger. Now I have to go or he'll notice that I've been gone." With those final words the woman disappeared into tavern.

Lyf stood, clutching the bag of rupees tightly in her hand. Who was she supposed to take with her? If she knew anyone she wouldn't be leaving in the first place. She turned and walked through the alleyways until she had found the main road again. When she had found the road she had also found a gate with a sleeping guard. Very quietly she snuck past him and onto the beaten path that led into the field.

She was still hungry and tired but she couldn't rest. She couldn't even stay in that town any longer. Lyf walked beneath the moonlight looking about her for something familiar, or perhaps someone who could give her more specific directions. But all she saw was a small rabbit nibbling on a piece of grass. It watched her in silence as she passed, thus doing something that only two other people had bothered to do that day. Acknowledge her existence.

_Where are you going?_

_Asked the rabbit of the girl_

_I do not know good sir, _

_But I hope to find a better world. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I hoped you liked it. And since you've all been so good to me I've updated my bio to be a little more serious (do any of you actually care though?). Aside from that there aren't too many things that I've changed. Well, got to go.

Jaderill


End file.
